Often, organizations initiate activities, such as projects, outside their property by utilizing their employees or hiring a contractor. During the project, material may be installed at the worksite that is inventoried by the organization initiating the project. Generally, organizations, such as telecommunication companies or utilities, track this outside inventory, such as lines, towers and other equipment, for, e.g., maintaining, servicing, and retiring. A general shortcoming of the current administration of such activities is a delay in the completion of the activity and the updating of the organization's inventory, and the expense of entering such completion reports of the company's outside installations.